


Nightmares

by OurSmolSander



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: And more Royality tbh, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Boyfriend Roman, Embarrassed Patton, Fluff and Angst, I just need more Protective!Roman in my life, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Roman, Scared Patton, So much cuteness help, adorable boys, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurSmolSander/pseuds/OurSmolSander
Summary: It didn’t happen often, let alone at all, but there were a few times in which Patton would wake up in a cold sweat with eyes wide.--Patton is scared and Roman is the best boyfriend





	Nightmares

It didn’t happen often, let alone at all, but there were a few times in which Patton would wake up in a cold sweat with eyes wide.  He would be alone in his room, darkness surrounding him as he remembered the details to his nightmare. They were mostly about one of the others dying, or about Thomas having a hard time.

To Patton, those things were the scariest of all, but he still couldn’t understand why he, Morality, would be having nightmares. Really, he should be having dreams of sunshine and rainbows, but the dark corners of his trait would sometimes tiptoe into his happy façade and cause trouble, or fear.

Nowadays, he slept in Romans room. Sleeping in the Creative traits room seemed to always give him calm feelings, letting him fall asleep to fairy lands and rolling fields of flowers.

Roman knew about Patton’s nightmares and he knew the trait liked being cuddled and snuggled whilst going to bed. He was all for that, Patton was his one and only after all. He had witnessed around three nightmares before he began inviting  Patton to sleep in his room. Patton would normally be the first asleep, Roman following quickly behind.

After that, Patton’s nightmares were less frequent.

But, when Patton did have a rare nightmare in Roman’s room, he made sure not to wake him. He would stare a Roman’s peaceful, sleeping face and calm down eventually, normally staying up till early in the morning because he found it too difficult to go back to sleep. The haunting images of the dream would still flash in his mind, making him paranoid.

Tonight Roman wasn’t asleep yet, he himself having trouble. His mind was racing from his adventure of the day. Patton was swaddled in his arms, the hood of his cat hoodie over his face with his bangs hanging just above his eyes. His lips were parted slightly, letting small breaths enter and leave his body.

Roman smiled down at the sight, he never stayed awake enough to really examine Patton’s sleeping form. He pulled the smaller closer, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. He tried for a few more minutes to fall asleep but found it impossible. He accepted that he probably wouldn’t get any sleep and focused on the one in his arms.

He had let out a small noise, but only softly. That small noise grew into a whimper, causing Roman to freeze. Then, glimmers of water were running down his pale cheeks as his noises grew more desperate, making sobs and chokes. Roman, at a loss of what to do, decided to start cooing, hoping maybe his voice would get through to him.

“Shh sh sh shh, Pat. It’s okay. I’m here.”

It didn’t do much, but Patton’s whimpers quieted which was a start. Roman didn’t know whether to wake up the sleeping one or leave him to try and get through it. Logan had told him before that waking one from a nightmare could cause a more intense reaction and more fear.

But, when Patton suddenly let out a louder sob he made up his mind, shaking the smaller gently, hoping to wake him.

It seemed to work, but even though Roman was being extremely soft, Patton sat bolt right up, ripping himself out of Roman’s grip, and let out a chocked sob that Roman guessed was meant to sound more like a scream. He sat up himself, noticing Patton’s wide eyes as he examined the room, eyes finally landing on Roman.

“R-Roman?”

Roman smiled softly, hoping that it would comfort the other whilst he watched the tears continue to run down Patton’s face. He pulled him into his arms.

“It’s okay, my love. Everything is okay, I’m here with you.” Roman soothed, running his fingers delicately through Patton’s sweaty hair as he kissed the side of his head. Patton hiccupped and burrowed into Roman’s warmth, crying into his shoulder.

Uncomfortable in the position, Roman held on tightly to Patton and fell gently back onto the bed, cradling Patton close and tangling his legs with his own.

After a few long minutes, Patton began to calm down, his sobs turning into hiccups as he clawed the back of Roman’s pyjama shirt.

Patton eventually pulled away, hiding his face in his sleeve as he wiped the remainder of his tears off of his face. Roman could tell he felt embarrassed and self-conscious in the moment. So to sooth him he began caressing his soft cheek, pulling Patton’s hand away and wiping his tears with his free hand. Patton still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Once Roman had cleaned most of the tears he could, he spoke up.

“Patton?”

The smaller didn’t move, only sniffled and ducked his head down in shame. Hooking one finger under Patton’s chin, Roman lifted his head slowly, flashing him a smile of reassurance.

“You’re having nightmares again, aren’t you?” Roman asked in pity, making sure Patton kept the gaze.

A minute passed before Patton felt confident enough to speak up. “Y-yes…”

“When was your last one?”

Patton thought for a moment. “L-last night.”

Roman made a pained expression, pulling Patton into his chest tightly. He began placing kisses everywhere he could, causing Patton to giggle quietly at one point, and relax.

“What was this one about?”

“Same old. Death and destruction…”

Roman paused, taking a moment to think. “Are you afraid of it? Death and destruction I mean. Like… How do I say this…” He sighed in frustration, continuing. “Are  you scared we’ll… Die? Is that it?”

Patton frowned, dropping his head low, Roman wouldn’t allow that and gently cupper either side of Patton’s face, turning it back up to meet his.

“Are you scared?”

“A l-little okay!?” Patton’s bottom lip wobbled dangerously as he tried to pull out of Roman’s grasp on his cheeks. Roman let him, the smaller immediately diving forward into the others chest to hide his face all together.

“I’m scared about everyone disappearing on me. Virgil, Logan, you, everyone! Are you happy now?!” The voice was muffled by Roman’s shirt, but the creative trait still made out the words.  “I shouldn’t be worrying about this stuff, I shouldn’t be so sad when it’s not even a possibility, but I can’t stop! I can’t…”

“Hey, shhh. I’m not going anywhere.” Roman spoke up, wrapping his arms tightly around Patton and placing a kiss to his head. “You’re allowed to be sad my love. But never fear, your prince will always be here.”

A small laugh was drawn out of the body cuddling close to him. The two stayed silent for a few more minutes. The silence was filled with soft kisses and giggles coming from the smaller when Roman breathed on a sensitive spot in his neck and kissed it with the sweetest of lips.

“Do you think you can go back to sleep?” Roman asked curiously, worry in his voice. “I’d hate for you to be tired tomorrow, seeing as though you didn’t have a good night sleep last night either.”

Patton shrugged, finally looking up at Roman with adorable, wide eyes. His lips drew into a straight line as he sighed through his nose.

“Maybe…”

“Well we better try.”

Roman and Patton squirmed into a comfy position where Patton was coddled near Roman’s neck while the other spooned him comfortably. Warmth spread through their bodies as Roman sighed and shut his eyes. He soon heard the soft snores of Patton, and followed right behind.

**

The morning arrived quickly in Roman’s mind, because before he knew it he was waking up to start another day of Thomas’ life. He looked down at Patton who was awake, sliding a delicate finger up and down Roman’s arm in thought, it seemed he didn’t notice the prince awake.

“Good morning, my love.”

Patton jumped, smiling widely and blushing bashfully. “Morning! I didn’t see you wake up!”

“Well I am the master of… Uh, being able to wake up sneakily.” Roman stammered, trying and failing to make a good joke. Patton laughed anyway, of course the moral trait would.

Roman sighed and pulled Patton’s face to his, pressing morning kisses everywhere he could. Patton was chuckling and squirming, his face becoming a brighter red.

“I have to get up Roman! Breakfast won’t make itself!”

Roman dramatically sighed, pushing Patton playfully away whilst placing the back of his hand to his forehead. “My lover doesn’t appreciate me, I don’t know why I try anymore!”

Patton giggled cutely, sitting up on his knees and leaning over Roman to kiss him right on the lips. The kiss was long and exciting but over before Roman could begin to want more.

“Alright, my Prince Charming, time to get up. I’ll be in the kitchen!” Patton jumped to his feet, clearly in a very happy and bubbly mood aside from the events of last night. Roman groaned, hiding under the blankets tiredly.

“I love you~” Patton sang as he exited the room. No matter Roman’s tired mood, he still loved his happy-go lucky boyfriend and would definitely get used to helping him out during the nights he needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr to tell me prompts and keep up! @oursmolsander :)


End file.
